User blog:Silicon Soldier/April Update Preview: New Things to Earn - Twitch Stream
Originally streamed Wednesday, March 30th - 11AM Pacific Other Posts *April Update Preview: New Things to Do - Twitch Stream *April Update Preview: New Things to Earn - Twitch Stream *April Update Preview: Sandbox and Crucible Updates - Twitch Stream Recap *The in game HUD (Heads Up Display) can be turned off in settings. *There is now a Quest kiosk in the Vestian Outpost. *Increased reputation gains from completing activities. *'Infusion is now an overwrite!' It is no longer influenced by the existing defense/damage stat. *More Vault space. *Hardest enemies are found in Challenge of the Elders at 335. Everywhere else is capped at 330. *New customisation system called "Chroma". **Works independently of Shader system. **Only works with certain armor and weapons. **Customisation is specific to weapon or armor piece. **Four color choices. **Effect is luminescent and "pops out". **Chroma pattern is unique to armor or weapon. As an example, Fallen style weapons will have a house symbol integrated into the pattern. **Uses Red Chroma, Blue Chroma, White Chroma and Yellow Chroma materials to activate. **Deactivating Chroma effect destroys the active Chroma and rerolls the color that can be applied. Also costs 100 Glimmer. **Each Crucible faction has a Chroma compatible armor set. They can be obtained from faction packages. *New Sterling Treasure mystery box. Contains primarily cosmetic items. Can be retrieved a number of different ways. Is guaranteed to give a piece of armor. See article for details. *Taken style armor (Desolate) and weapons. **Taken style Ghost Shell. Presumably obtained from Challenge of the Elders. **Taken style sword. Deals void damage. **Most Taken style gear is dropped in the new Taken... ised?.. version of Winter's Run. **Obtaining complete Desolate armor set grants access to Taken Shiver emote at Eververse. (free) *Several year 1 legendary weapons are making a return at year 2 levels, including: **Shadow Price **Badger CCL **Lord High Fixer **Grim Citizen III **The Saterienne Rapier **The Devil You Know **THE SWARM **Zombie Apocalypse WF47 **LDR 5001 **Y-09 Longbow Synthesis **Two to the Morgue **The Comedian *Exclusive Challenge of the Elders gear including: **Her Revenge **Her Memory **Final Duty **Lethe Noblesse - Confirmed Chroma compatible. **Her Champion **Her Fury **Techeun Rage **The Nightmare **Bane of the Taken *Eververse restocked with new emotes and mystery bags. **Club Dance (Legendary Emote) “Feel the beat. Feel the love.” 500 silver **Instructional Dance (Legendary Emote) “Such fresh moves…” 500 silver **Do It (Legendary Emote) “Don’t let your dreams be dreams!” 500 silver **Kicks Dance (Legendary Emote) “I think I can dance.” 500 silver **Praise the Gun (Rare Emote) “It’s not just for Acolytes.” 200 silver **Amazed (Rare Emote) “Mind. Blown.” 200 silver **Sumo (Rare Emote) “Prepare for battle.” 200 silver **Bye-Bye (Rare Emote) “See ya later.” 200 silver **Praise the Light (Rare Emote) “The Light sustains us.” 200 silver **I Don't Know (Rare Emote) “Why are you even asking me?” 200 silver **Crane Kick (Rare Emote) “You’re the best…” 200 silver **Rude Taunt (Rare Emote) “Don’t make me taunt you again.” 200 silver **Taken Shiver (Legendary Emote) “Oryx is dead, right?” Free (once Desolate set acquired) *New sparrows. *Sources of 335 gear: **King's Fall hard mode (after hotfix) **Iron Banner **Trials of Osiris **Exotic Engrams **Court of Oryx (Artifacts only) **Challenge of the Elders Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Destiny news